


Teach me how to be good

by makkoto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkoto/pseuds/makkoto
Summary: “[...] My wings have been brokenMy heart’s life, it fellI now live in hell--But surely you’ve knownWhat it was likeDown there[...]Had I known your loveNot all would have been lostBut now I have nothingAt twice of the costOh Cupid strike me tomorrow!For I hope to fly again!Because I long to loveMore than I loveLife, Itself.”





	Teach me how to be good

      Yuta woke up by the sound of glass shattering. Actually, he woke up after feeling the cold and violent wind coming from outside -something that shouldn’t be possible since his whole house was locked -; it was only three in the morning and Yuta was already back from his exhausting work of hunting souls and decided to take a little nap and then get right back to his frenetic journey when the winter wind slapped him in the face. Searching for the cause of it, he found that his window had been torn to dust. Even as tired as he was, he couldn’t simply ignore the harsh wind coming from outside, so the demon grabbed his robe to cover his naked body and began looking for the culprit of the window shattering. It was probably just a bird, lost in the cold weather, that knocked itself against the window. No big deal. With this thought in mind, Yuta was already imagining himself burying the agonizing animal in his garden, under layers of snow, putting the -probably shattered- little body to its eternal rest. Maybe he should wait until morning since the weather was so cold that even his eyelids were trembling, and it was boosted by the kind of clothing he was wearing.

However, fortunately (or unfortunately), it wasn’t a bird the responsible for the crash. Even if in his path he encountered a few loosen feathers, it couldn’t belong to a bird, at least _not a small one_. When he arrived at the backyard, the strange feathers couldn’t get him ready to what was there, right in front of him: a boy. No, not a boy. _An angel_. Its wings, twisted under itself, were bleeding as much as the rest of his body. Tightening his robe, Yuta kneeled close to the angel’s face, which was covered by its blonde, almost white, silky hair. The incubus carefully withdraws the strands of hair, revealing the creature’s features; just a quick glance at it made the demon shiver, his skin crawling at the single touch of his devilish hand against that soft lock of hair send by heaven. The angel was exactly as one of those well-known renaissance paintings -except for its multiple injuries- and even in that condition, its beauty still froze the demon.

Yuta put his ear next to the spirit’s chest, hoping to hear its breath or anything that showed that the angel was still alive. In a mix of fright and precaution, the incubus leaned in its chest, hearing a faint heartbeat while its chest was moving up and down slowly. The celestial creature was experiencing its last moments but Yuta wouldn’t let that happen. No creature would die by the cold hands of the Grim Reaper in that night, _especially that_ angel. So he decided to help; the demon took off his only piece of clothing and covered the almost bare body of the creature and without much effort, took it in his arms, its wings almost touching the snowy floor.

-Fuck. -The incubus complained, after seeing the number of cuts and bruises that were placed in the angel’s body. -This will be a tough one.

He rushed inside, going straight to the guest room. His room was impossible to sleep in since it was cold as the night outside. Even though the room hasn't seen a single soul in years, it would be perfect for the celestial being: the room had a large bed and for some strange reason, it was even warmer than the rest of the house, which was delightful at that moment.

Opening the door, Yuta felt the sudden change of temperature: while the rest of the house was almost frozen, that room was as warm as a motherly hug like it was waiting for its new guest. The incubus could feel the dust hovering in the air but, well, it was only for a night, the angel wouldn’t even realize that. And, of course, it was infinitely better than being let outside in the snow.

He laid the angel delicately in the huge bed, that looked even bigger with the presence of the fragile body laid upon it. Tucking it in heavy blankets, the demon sat in a chair across the room, watching the angel and realizing how its eyelids were twitching, like it was having a bad dream. He left the creature that way, going to his room to grab some warm clothes to himself, not only for the cold but also because he didn’t want that the first sight that the angel would be a naked demon in all of his glory. Before entering back into the guest room, Yuta grabbed some old clothes to use as a bandage to cover the angel’s bruises and a warm towel to clean all its spilled blood. It wasn’t a question of just not letting the creature die; it was a question of keeping it alive and well.

Entering the room, Yuta encountered the creature’s back turned at him, its broken wings seemingly worse than before. He could also see that the pillow, as well as the blankets and the sheets, were painted in dark red. The angel was bleeding more than ever. The incubus rushed himself to clean everything, tying bandages to stop the bleeding that was taking -little by little- the creature directly to the arms of Death. But nobody could take the angel from him, not even Death herself. Not now that he was determined to save its life. The only death that creature would encounter would come from his own hands and nobody else.

The angel couldn’t possibly know how ironically lucky it was to had fallen into an incubus backyard.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first ever online published story so, please, leave your opinion below!


End file.
